


Tú, Yo... ¿Y Él?

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ezekiel!Sam, M/M, bottom!Dean, dub-con, spoilers: 9x03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Sam tiene bastante tiempo de no tener una noche juntos, la abstinencia y una curiosidad que no le pertenece lleva a Sammy a despertar a Dean en medio de la noche, porque es y siempre será un mimado.</p><p>Spoilers; Season 9- Episode 3 I Am No Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú, Yo... ¿Y Él?

**Author's Note:**

> …digamos que nuestra imaginación simplemente volo y tuvimos que detener el proyecto en el que estabamos, todo empezó con el capitulo y luego con una imagen que encontramos en internet... y simplemente fue como que ¡Teniamos que escribirlo!

  
  


  
El bunker esta completamente silencioso a esa hora de la noche, no se escucha absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una tubería goteando, o el gas pasando a través de los cubos. Todo esta tan silencioso que se escucharía un alfiler caer al suelo. Por esa misma razón, a Sam Winchester le extraña tanto levantarse.  
  
No estaba soñando, puesto que no recordaba nada, y tampoco estaba agitado; no sentía nada mal con su cuerpo, ninguna dolencia ni nada, todo estaba en perfecto orden. Eso solo hacia mas extraño que se hubiera despertado en medio de la noche.  
  
Miro la mesilla de noche, con el reloj marcando la hora, y luego a su hermano, que estaba acurrucado en su lado de la cama, respirando tan bajo que tampoco podía culparle de haberle despertado con un ronquido.  
  
Era extraño, pero se sentía... deseoso de hacer algo; como si hubiera despertado por una razón.  
  
Miro a su hermano, su respiración era un vaivén que le relajaba mucho y pensó por un segundo hace cuanto no tenían realmente intimidad, nada, habían compartido besos, pequeños y húmedos, pero solo besos.  
  
Dean se empeñaba en decir que aun necesitaba recuperarse y no entendía porque, ¡si se sentía mejor que nunca!, sin embargo, no quería preocupar a su hermano, había visto una capa cristalina en sus ojos cuando había despertado y era algo que no quería repetir.  
  
Rodeo a su hermano con uno de sus brazos, inclinándose para poner su boca entre los hombros recogidos de Dean; no le sorprendió cuando este de inmediato se despertó, dando un perezoso ronroneo cuando Sam continuo besándole, haciendo un camino de besos cortos hasta detrás de su oreja.  
  
— No puedo dormir. — señalo, su voz suena como si buscara cariño, recordando a Dean las miles de veces que Sammy se había metido en su cama siendo un niño, sus ojos cafés mirándole como si fuera su mundo.  
  
Claro, eso no ha cambiado.  
  
— Eso, o es que te has levantado con la polla dura y te ha hecho gracia levantarme. — Dean murmura, acurrucándose aun mas.  
  
Sam nunca ha sido conocido por rendirse con algo; y no va a comenzar ahora que, a decir verdad, si que se ha puesto un poco caliente al pensar en que Dean y el no lo han hecho,  
  
— Un poco de ambas. — confiesa lamiendo cada una de las pequeñas pecas de su hermano y moviendo una de sus enormes piernas a abrir las de su hermano. – Vamos, Dean... ¿Acaso la cercanía de los cuarenta te esta afectando?  
  
— Te levantaste con ganas, ¿no, Sammy? — por fin Dean se desperezo, girando la mitad superior de su cuerpo hacia Sam para tomarle del cuello con su mano derecha. — te pone que este cerca de los cuarenta y lo sabes. No puedes negarlo.  
  
— No es cierto. — se queja dejando un pequeño beso sobre los gruesos labios, lo justo para profundizar cuando Dean le recibe gustoso, su cuerpo se siente en llamas y no sabe porque parecieran ser sensaciones nuevas.  
  
Tal vez es todo el tiempo que no lo han hecho, seguramente es eso lo que le esta afectando tanto, porque sin duda no le ve otra explicación, oh, quizás que ahora sabe que por fin es libre de toda culpa y que Dean le ha perdonado para siempre, si, eso tiene que ver; y aun así, sabe que hay algo mas, algo dentro de el que se siente jubiloso de lo que están haciendo.  
  
Se separan con un hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas y Sammy esta dejando que hermano se extienda totalmente en la cama, solo para estar encima de él, lamiendo y mordiendo por sobre la ropa todo el camino entre sus pezones y su polla.  
  
— Sabes delicioso, sabes....mmm…  
  
— Sammy. — la otra mano de Dean le acaricia el antebrazo llegando a su hombro, los dedos colándose por debajo de la camisa blanca. — eso es tan elocuente en ti. — Dean se muerde el labio cuando Sam le muerde una de sus tetillas por sobre la camisa.  
  
— No molestes, no hacemos nada... desde ¿Cuando? — levanta la camisa de Dean y lame delicadamente donde la pie ha quedado roja — Te extrañó...  
  
— Oh, ya te dio... — Dean suspira tanto por el placer que le provoca la lengua calmando la piel ardiente, como por lo ñoño que le da a Sam por ponerse a hablar de cosas así. Diablos, el también lo extraña, pero... solo no. Ahora mismo esta luchando por pensar que donde sea que este ese ángel allí dentro, no esta viendo a través de los ojos de Sam. — ... si te me vas a poner romántico porque llevamos todo este tiempo sin hacerlo, entonces... ¡Sam! — jadea, viendo con ojos desorbitados a su hermano pequeño; este le ha apretado la polla por debajo de la sabana y le ha mordido mas abajo del pezón con ganas.  
  
— Shh… — escucho mientras Sam tenia atrapada su punta, frotando una y otra vez mareándole lo suficiente para disfrutar incluso como se ha prendido de uno de sus pezones como si quisiera extraer algo.  
  
— No puedes hablas en serio... — Dean se quejo, usando ambas manos para meterlas dentro de la camisa de Sam, aprovechando que este estaba inclinado y el cuello de la franela de dormir era flojo en la parte trasera de su nuca.  
Acaricio los potentes músculos, su boca llenándose de saliva con lo mucho que lo excitaba todo el enorme cuerpo del chiquillo que el había criado.  
  
— Vamos Dean, se nota también que la abstinencia esta matándote — es cierto, su hermano esta tremendamente duro en sus manos y sus tetillas están duras, como dos pequeños botones pidiendo atención.  
  
Sam hace que suba sus piernas luego de haberle quitarlos los bóxers, la visión de su hermano de piernas abiertas y con su polla apuntando hacia arriba hacen que su cuerpo reaccione aun con mas fuerza.  
  
— Mírate... tan jodidamente caliente.  
  
— Siempre me dices las cosas mas bonitas... — Dean sisea, un sonrojo suave cubriendo el puente de su nariz aun cuando el coopera con Sam para que este le tenga abierto. — ...lubricante.  
  
— Si — Sam se inclina entre la pequeña mesa que esta al lado de la cama, saca el pequeño tuvo y tiene que pasar la lengua por sus labios conforme se inclina, en apariencia para aplicar el contenido frió del pequeño tuvo pero lo único que Dean siente es su húmeda y caliente lengua, lamiéndole de arriba a abajo.  
  
— Sammy... — se remueve en la cama; Sam sabe cuan delicado es Dean con esto del beso negro, cuan renuente ha sido durante todos los años que llevan follandose hasta quedar exhaustos; pero también Sam sabe lo mucho que le gusta y lo poco que lo dice. — Sam... por favor, detente. — sus caderas dicen lo contrario, se empujan contra el rostro de Sam que le llena el culo de saliva, plantando ambas manos enormes en los muslos de Dean para evitar que este le asfixie con sus piernas temblorosas.  
  
No recibe respuesta, solo el cabello de San haciéndole cosquillas incesantes mientras siente la lengua de su hermano abrirse paso con firmeza, lamiendo y lamiendo, haciendo que cada pliegue quede empapado y resbaloso, listo para que uno de sus enormes dedos se deslice con facilidad.  
  
— ¡Joder, Sam! — el mismo cuerpo de Dean se niega a renunciar al placer de esa boca y sus manos buscan tomar la melena de su hermano para retenerlo contra su agujero, sacándole maldiciones de lo mas variadas.  
  
Y pensar que era él el del sexo vainilla.  
  
Le encanta lo firme que se siente la punta de la lengua de San mientras se abre paso, es poderosa, suave y caliente a la vez, haciendo que se contraiga al ritmo que impone su hermano, mierda Sam estaba comiéndole el culo con ganas.  
  
Cuando por fin se separa de su entrada húmeda e inflamada, Sam tiene todas las mejillas llenas de saliva, y Dean sabe que no es mas que un reflejo de como luce su trasero ahora mismo; intenta no pensar en eso y concentrarse en los dos dedos colándose dentro de su esfínter con relativa facilidad, no es nada la resistencia que este ofrece con la invasión, esta totalmente dócil gracias a la comida de culo que le han dado.  
  
Los muslos aun le tiemblan y Sam le permite apoyar los pies en la cama para que tenga un descanso.  
  
Su hermano acaricia sus piernas, sus manos se mueven con cariño y eso solo hace a Dean jadear levemente mas cuando siente a su hermano posicionarse entre sus piernas, su bóxer ha desaparecido y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento.  
  
— ¿Vas a follarme, Sammy? ¿A tu hermano mayor? — disfruta como Sam sisea, cerrando los ojos mientras usa una mano para apretar la base de su polla. — sucio hermanito, como te gusta darle polla a tu hermano.  
  
— Dean. — se queja, porque el mayor sabe como le llega cualquier palabra en estos momentos, como hacer su cuerpo vibrar mientras pone su polla contra la entrada de su hermano — Dean...  
  
— ¿Qué? ¿No más palabras inteligentes, nerd?  
  
Dean se sostiene de la almohada, colocando sus pies en el fornido pecho de Sam, el dedo gordo del pie derecho rozando una de las tetillas de su hermano sin querer.  
  
— ¿Qué quieres oír? ¿Qué me muero por joderte? — empieza a empujar imperturbable, abriendo su boca en el instante que cierra sus ojos en una expresión muda de placer.  
  
El esfínter de su hermano le rodea, paredes de terciopelo tibio junto a su saliva y al poco lubricante que se ha frotado en la polla mientras le comía el culo a su hermano. No puede creer que tuvieran tanto tiempo sin tenerse el uno al otro cuando antes de todo el asunto de las pruebas lo hacían casi a diario, joder, lo hacían casi a diario desde que Jess había muerto.  
  
Para Dean la sensación era igual de placentera, porque pese a que la polla de Sam le quemaba, dejando todo su culo ardiendo por el monstro de polla que tenia el jodido sasquatch. Sin condón, hace años que no lo usaban el uno con el otro, ¿a quien le importaba de todos modos.  
  
— ¡J—Jodeme, hermanito!  
  
— _No entiendo a que te refieres._ — su hermano esta mirándole con una expresión difícil de definir en su rostro, sus mejillas siguen sonrojadas y claramente con algo que parece sorpresa en sus ojos... ¡Azules!  
  
— Oh mierda. — la expresión de Dean pasa de confusión a vergüenza a pánico en dos segundos, y enseguida sus brazos se disparan a los hombros de Sam, pero el jodido aun esta erguido y el movimiento brusco de Dean hace que la polla de su hermano se le entierre completamente, lo que no seria un problema si fuera Sam con el que esta. — ¡Ezekiel, vete! — sisea, al fin alcanzando los hombros de Sam/Ezekiel.  
  
Pero con el movimiento lo único que logra es que el ángel gruña excitado, desorientado por la sensación que es capaz de sentir a través del cuerpo de Sam.  
  
— _Dean... ¿Qué...que están haciendo?_  
  
— Solo vete. — Dean trata de sacarse a Sam/Ezekiel de adentro, pero este le sujeta de los antebrazos, su fuerza sobrenatural dejándole frio en el sitio.  
  
El ángel parece estar cavilando de donde viene tanto placer, y cuando lo mueve arriba y abajo, sin mover las caderas, solo obligando a Dean a penetrarse vuelve a gruñir de placer, lo descubre.  
  
— _Es que... — su voz esta rota cuando comienza a corresponde el movimiento. —_ Me es difícil controlar... el cuerpo de tu hermano... Oh, se siente... Bien, se siente caliente…  
  
— Jodido pervertido... vete a… mierda... vete a dormir, Zeke, por favor... — Dean esta mas que muerto de vergüenza; pero ahora comprueba lo difícil que es que su cuerpo deje de estar excitado, porque para este quien le esta follando es la polla de Sam que siempre le ha dado un placer exquisito. — oh dios... — lo que mas lo enloquece es como el ángel usa su fuerza, extraña y ajena a Sam, para levantarlo y empalarlo en el mástil que ahora pertenece tanto a el como a su hermano menor.  
  
— _Tu hermano... Te quiere tanto, te adora…_ — susurro incrédulo, con cada rudo movimiento que hace que su cuerpo se estremezca de placer, los sentimientos del menor de los Winchester le aturden también, porque nunca había sentido algo así, tan puro.  
  
— Oh mierda... mierda... — Dean se abraza a los anchos hombros de Sam, jadeando muy cerca de la boca de este, confundido por como esta reaccionando su cuerpo. — ángel pervertido, ¿estas disfrutando esto como Sam? Apuesto a que eras un jodido virgen antes de esto... — Dean se ríe, pero solo es por unos segundos antes de que este gimiendo de nuevo, su espalda presionada contra la cama mientras Ezequiel le folla con rapidez. — oh Sam... Zeke... por favor... Zeke...Sammy...  
  
Las embestidas son rudas, dejando solo placer, calor y si un ardor que se esparce con rapidez por cada lugar que pasan, haciendo que su entrada se cierna alrededor de la polla de su hermano que no para de golpearle una y otra vez en ese lugar.  
  
— Dean — la forma en que los besos empiezan a inundar su cuello le hacen darse cuenta que es su hermano de nuevo, pero aun haciendo gala de la fuerza del ángel. — Mi Dean, mío...  
  
— Tuyo. — sabe que se lo esta diciendo a Sam, pero es confuso pensar que también se lo esta diciendo al ángel que acaba de darle una de darle una buena jodida; toma a su hermano del cabello y le besa la boca, su cuerpo de nuevo relajándose bajo todo lo familiar que es Sammy para el. — te amo, Sammy, te amo... — murmura muy bajito, deseando que solo Sam le escuche, porque esas son sus palabras, de ambos.  
  
— Te amo, Dean... Te amo tanto… — la voz de San tiembla un poco cuando lo dice, resquebrajada por el placer que siente mientras termina dentro su cuerpo y le abraza contra su cuerpo. — No sabes como te amo.  
  
Ayuda a Dean a correrse con sus enormes dedos enrollados alrededor de su polla, llenando estos del semen tibio cuando Dean se viene copiosamente, jadeando y gimiendo a partes iguales. Tan acabado como el.  
  
— Sam... — murmura, bajando una de las manos por la espalda de su hermano menor. — ¿puedes... puedes...?  
  
— Si... Si puedo. — Sam le dejo sobre la cama con delicadeza, sus piernas se sienten débiles cuando Sam sale de su cuerpo.  
  
Esta temblando una y otra vez, sobre todo cuando su hermanito se agacha de nuevo y muerde la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo antes de empezar a lamer el semen que sale de su entrada.  
  
No esta acostumbrado a pedirlo porque sencillamente se niega a insinuar en voz alta que le gusta tener a Sam allí abajo en un sitio tan intimo, aunque a estas alturas de su vida Sam allá estado en todo el. Se siente vulnerable con su hermano allí metido entre sus piernas, pero cuando ve un resplandor azul en sus ojos, esta vez no intenta huir.  
  
— Maldito pervertido. — murmura, apretando el rostro de Sam entre sus muslos mientras siente como la boca de este succiona sobre su agujero. — si lo que querías era estrenarte bien podrías haber buscado a otro.  
  
— _Nuevamente no entiendo a que te refieres._ – indico el ángel, antes de seguir lamiendo, la curiosidad esta implícita en cada movimiento, así como la lentitud con que lo hace como si quisiera familiarizarse con el sabor. — _Esta semilla... sabe bien._  
  
El mayor de los Winchester se muerde los labios, sujetándose su miembro flácido que ha dado un tirón doloroso buscando alzarse de nuevo; joder, se siente como hacerlo con un Sam nuevo y mas centrado.  
  
— ¿Te gusta? Es de Sammy... si la querías bien podrías exprimírsela en la ducha y... no comértela de mi... — ahora vuelve a sentirse vulnerable, con los muslos temblorosos cuando Ezekiel vuelve a sacar su rostro de entre sus glúteos. El jodido tiene la barbilla manchada de Semen.  
  
Siente los delgados pero grandes dedos de su hermano  acariciar su abdomen, recogiendo los vestigios de s orgasmo y llevándoselo a la boca.  
  
— _Dean, tu semilla sabe bien también... más... más espesa, pero si... sabe bien._  
  
— Deja de llamarla así... — Dean suplica antes de jadear cuando este baja y lame su semen directo de su abdomen.  
  
— _Tu hermano esta recuperando las ganas de vivir, cada día que pasa contigo... cuando le sonríes, le hablas... quiere una vida contigo…_ — no ha parado de lamer su semen, comiendo cada vestigio que encuentra.  
  
— Oh por dios, eres como Sam, te da por hablar mariconadas mientras... estas en la cama, ¿no? — siseo, sin despegar la vista del lujurioso ángel que parecía sediento de su corrida. — se que Sam me ama... — suspira. — ... y quiero que viva, por mi, por nosotros.  
  
— _Lo hará._ — es lo único que dice hasta que Dean siente que el cuerpo de Sam se relaja un poco y por la sonrisa que le da cuando levanta la cabeza de su abdomen sabe que es su hermanito — ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
— ¿Como te sientes tu? — Dean pregunta, agradecido de que Sam sea tonto de la cabeza con el sexo y no haya notado ninguna de las dos incursiones del ángel en su cabeza.  
  
— Bien... Muy bien — murmuro, acurrucándose a la de su hermano mayor disfrutando de como este le abraza — Lamento haberte despertado, pero solo quería sentirte...  
  
— Si. — _"No eras el único"_ Dean se dijo, frotándose el rostro antes de subirse la sabana hasta los hombros de nuevo. — la próxima vez que me quieras follar hazlo después de las seis de la mañana y antes de las doce de la noche, por favor. — Dean sonríe, enroscando una de sus piernas entre las de Sam.  
  
— Cuarentón — le contesta, pero esta rápidamente quedándose dormido, con el pensamiento extraño de que la semilla de su hermano es deliciosa, algo mas espesa, pero deliciosa.


End file.
